Not So Long
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Yusuke dreams about his love while holding his girlfriend. HXY SHAMELESS FLUFF ALERT! and yaoi! YAY! No flames about the pairing please! But if the writing is bad, always be honest in your review! Which you will do, right?


A/N – Okay, so I've been working on a challenge for a friend for awhile. It's kind of hard, but I refuse to give up!! Lol, anyway, here is a little one shot/drabble thing for HieiXYusuke, since there is not enough love for the two absolutely adorable pairing!! Yay! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except plot. And even the plot has probably been used before…oh well.

--

Keiko snuggled up against me as she slept contently. She always looked so beautiful like this. At night, when she was next to me. Hidden to the whole world except for me.

Her long gorgeous hair was draped across her snow white flawless cheek. Her graceful slender nose sloping out. And eyelids that hid bright brown eyes just overflowing with joy and compassion.

As I reached a hand across to brush the hairs off of her face another face came to mind that was just as flawless and perfect as hers. That had been happening a lot lately. Every time I was with Keiko, that face would always come to mind.

That face, which was also followed by a wonderful body. Toned, smooth muscular. It truly was a work of art. The chest was chiseled and lean. The legs were strong, and firm. Everything about him was just pure perfection.

Keiko sighed against me, and the ghost of a smile rested upon her face. I really did love her. I honestly did. She had stood by me for so long, and put up with all the crap I put her through. She really was an incredible woman. She deserved better than me. A delinquent boy who was constantly dreaming of another man.

I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to do anything for her. I wanted to be happy with her. Just settle down and live a normal life. Get a normal job, raise a family. Just normal stuff. But the demon blood within me would never let me do that. It's constantly racing. It constantly wants to fight. And, more than anything else, it wants back into Makai.

I also want back into Makai. Just to see him again. I wondered if he was thinking of me. If he ever thought of me, just from time to time. If maybe he felt the same way. Was it possible? That he might actually think me worthy? Of his time?

But these were silly thoughts. I was with Keiko. That's where I needed to keep my mind, on her. Not on some man, no matter how wonderful he may be. And smart. And how my heart would race if I could get him to smirk. And how one time, just one time, I was able to make him laugh out loud with pure joy. It was the most perfect sound I had ever heard.

Yes. These were the thoughts that I must not think.

Suddenly, I felt a presence outside my window. I was about to move, but it felt somehow familiar. So I kept still, waiting to see what it would do. But it didn't _do_ anything, except stay there. I felt eyes on me, but the eyes were not cruel, merely observing.

I stared out of the window, looking for some sign of movement or color or anything that might give it away. I was about to give up when I saw a flash of crimson. My heart skipped a beat, and I stared at that spot intensely. I was finally rewarded with a steady gaze of crimson back a me.

They were a pair of eyes. Cold, at first glance, but when I looked closer there was a hint of something else, something deep and strong. I knew who it was and I begged him with my eyes to come out of the shadow, so that I might see him, and my wish was finally granted.

He moved forward slightly, but enough so that some light caught his face. And I felt as if my heart was finally at ease, once I was able to see him fully at last. I sighed out his name in utter contentment. _Hiei…_

We just sat like that staring, and communicating with our eyes. Just seeing him, knowing he also wanted to see me, only increased my longing for him. But I couldn't just leave Keiko. Not after everything we'd been through together. And Hiei seemed to understand and accept this.

While we stood there a thought kept surfacing to my mind. It was a horrible thought, and it made me sink to my stomach just thinking about it. But it was a chance for us. Me and Hiei.

We both knew Keiko would die someday, but the demon blood that flowed through me, that would keep me alive for thousands of years. It seemed as if it was settled that once that happened, we would meet. He would wait seventy possibly eighty years, and then we would at last be together.

He disappeared after awhile, and a little while after that, I was left to wonder if it had all been a dream. Just some crazy scenario cooked up in my head out of intense longing and sleepiness. But I couldn't help but think, even if it were a dream, I would find him. I would go to him, after I was through here.

I would leave my human life behind and seek after him. I promised myself that.

I looked down at Keiko again, and smiled. While I was here though, I would try and quell my demon blood and live this life to the fullest. It was the best I could give Keiko. I would be the very best that I could be for her. I would try and forget about my demon life and blood, my future, and my promise. Just for a little while. I would be with Hiei someday.

But for now, I was with Keiko and I would focus on Keiko. After all 100 years goes by in a snap for demons. We could both be patient.

And with that thought, I fell asleep, sighing the name of my one true love. _Hiei_…

--

A/N – Yay sappy, fluffy goodness! Hope you enjoyed!! REVIEW PLEASE! Even if you hated it! Unless you just hate the pairing…that's just uncool…


End file.
